


A Meeting In The Night

by PiecedTogetherMemories



Series: Shadowhunters, But Make It Very Gay [1]
Category: NCT (Band), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Comedy, Cute, F/F, Fluff, M/M, jaemin is a shadowhunter, renjun is a warlock, they cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiecedTogetherMemories/pseuds/PiecedTogetherMemories
Summary: Prompt by oopsprompts on tumblr:"Isn't the idea supposed to be 'you saved my life, now I owe you a debt'?""Nope, other way round. You saved my life, so now I'm your problem. If you don't like, then kill me."
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Series: Shadowhunters, But Make It Very Gay [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716937
Comments: 7
Kudos: 85





	A Meeting In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> hihi~ this is just the first works of a series i'm starting with a friend of mine~  
> i really hope you guys like it :)

The streets of Oakville were quiet, save for the sounds of the young boy’s footsteps. Living in a small such town meant silence once darkness fell. That was the time that the newly found Warlock preferred to leave the house. 

Renjun, a seventeen year old Warlock, was taken in by an olden Witch; one who preferred to live in a small town filled with Mundanes rather than a loud city full of Downworlders like them. 

However, Renjun did tend to come across one or two Downworlders in this peaceful town he lived in. He never spoke to them, or even looked their way. Renjun just did as he was told and lived a life of his own -he went to a Mundane highschool, practiced magic at home, and went out whenever he felt like going, which most often meant at the darkest hour of the night. Thankfully the grocery store near his house was open 24/7. 

Renjun only came across Humans and Downworlders in the town of Oakville, so the fact that he had found a brutally beaten, half-dead Shadowhunter leaning against a lamp post in the dead of the night was quite a shock to him. 

Renjun remembered being told by the Witch who took him in that if he ever came across a Shadowhunter, never get involved with them. It wasn’t that she hated them, no. She warned him so that he wouldn’t get caught up in something dangerous. And Shadowhunters had a knack for following danger and disaster. 

_ But this one is hurt. He could die _ . His mind argued with him. Renjun wasn’t even sure whether the Shadowhunter was conscious or not. 

He took tentative steps towards the male figure clad in leather, quietly crouching beside him. Being closer to the figure, Renjun could see that the blue-haired male was in fact, not conscious at all. 

Making up his mind to just heal the male and continue on his way, Renjun grasped onto the male’s arm that was engraved with runic Marks. The Warlock stared at them for a second, since it was the first time he ever saw them in person. The only runic Marks he had seen were during his lessons, on paper. If he was being honest, his heart beating quickly in his chest was from the fact that he was finally seeing a Shadowhunter in the flesh. 

Getting back on track, Renjun looked around him, making sure there was no Mundane in sight, before focusing back on the Shadowhunter in front of him. He recalled the healing spells he had been taught; powerful ones since the olden Witch who taught him, knew the most interesting and effective spells. 

Taking a deep breath, Renjun brought to mind the demonic language he had studied the spells in, and whispered the healing spell under his breath; the words felt foreign even though he had spoken them various times. They brought with them a rush of energy through his fingers, one he recognized as his own magic, that transferred onto the Shadowhunter, slowly but surely healing his wounds. 

Renjun fluttered his eyes open when he felt the coldness of the male’s skin turn to warmth as he found consciousness. 

Maybe it was curiosity that kept the Warlock in place, unwilling to move. He watched the colour return to the Shadowhunter’s skin as his wounds cleared up -thanks to the healing spell, allowing Renjun to see what the man looked like without all the bruises and cuts and bite marks. 

The Warlock found the stranger in front of him was far more charming than the captain of the soccer team. Now that he'd seen the man in front of him, Renjun could feel his crush on the typical high school jock vanish.

Renjun froze when the Shadowhunter stirred awake. He briefly wondered if it was too late to walk away -maybe even find a place to hide. There wasn’t enough time as the blue-haired male had opened his eyes and was staring at the young Warlock. Renjun held his gaze, not really sure what else he was supposed to do. 

_ He has really pretty eyes. _ Renjun’s mind commented distractedly. 

The Shadowhunter glanced at his surroundings and his body, confusion in his dark eyes as his gaze once again met the Warlock’s questioning one. 

“You saved me?” The stranger asked, his voice gravelly sounding, as he stared at Renjun with suspicion evident in his eyes. 

Renjun nodded, glancing down, only then realizing that he was still holding the stranger’s arm. He let go as if the stranger burnt him -though it would totally be him doing any sort of burning if any burning did happen- and quickly stood up. The Shadowhunter also started to shift, his bones cracking as he moved to get up as well. 

“You’re welcome, by the way.” Renjun said, keeping his voice soft and quiet. He would have added in an insult, but he wasn’t too sure how the Shadowhunter would react and he didn’t want to risk it. Instead of waiting for the stranger’s reply to his comment, Renjun speed-walked down the path he was headed earlier. He ignored all that had just happened and instead tried to remember what he wanted to buy from the grocery store. He mentally cursed himself for not writing down a list. 

The grocery store came into sight within seconds since everything in the town was close together and not too far of a walk. Renjun shoved his hands into the pockets of his grey hoodie, starting to feel the cold chill of the Autumn night get to him. He made a mental note to learn a spell that could keep him warm. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts, however, when he heard footsteps behind him. He didn’t think much of it, until-

“Hey, Warlock!” The familiar voice of the Shadowhunter from earlier called out. The dead street made him sound louder than he was.

Renjun froze in place.  _ What the... _ He thought as he turned around to see the leather-clad, blue-haired male sauntering towards him, his lips pulled up into a smirk. 

“Are you following me?” He questioned in disbelief. 

The Shadowhunter shrugged as he came to a stop a few feet from Renjun. “You saved my life, which means I’m your problem now.” 

Renjun frowned at that. “Isn’t the whole idea supposed to be that since I saved your life, you owe me a debt?” He asked, not liking the way the Shadowhunter was moving closer. He may not have liked it but he wasn’t going to move -he was stubborn in the stupidest ways. 

The Shadowhunter stopped a foot in front of him, enough for their height difference to be evident; Renjun found another thing he did not like about this moment -how he had to look up at the blue-haired male. 

“See, Warlock, it’s actually the other way around. The higher powers of the universe wanted me dead, now you get to find out why.” He even added a wink, leaving Renjun flabbergasted. 

“The name’s Jaemin, by the way, Jaemin Na.” The Shadowhunter, Jaemin, introduced, holding his hand out. 

“Renjun.” He answered without realizing, but he didn’t shake Jaemin’s hand. Plus, his hands were in his pocket, he wasn’t gonna reveal them to the chill of the night just to shake the hand of some Shadowhunter who’s decided he’s going to follow him around. 

Jaemin just shrugged and shoved his own hands in his jeans pockets. “So, where are you going at this time of night?” 

Renjun stared at him for a second, wondering if he should answer. He decided against it, he had already entertained the stranger enough. Instead, he turned back around and continued on his way to the grocery store, walking even faster than before. 

However, Jaemin was by his side just as he entered the parking lot - _ curse his long legs. _

“Oh, the grocery store? I’ll join you! You never know what dangers could be hiding in a grocery store at midnight, I’ll be here to keep you safe.” Jaemin continued. 

Renjun didn’t even glance at him once as he stalked past the empty parking spaces. “I found you half-dead leaning against a lamp post. I don’t think I’d look to you for safety.” He kept his voice emotionless, but still quiet, though he made sure not to mumble. He was told he mumbled too much, and that he should speak louder. But, the Witch who took him in told him to ignore those comments, and that he was perfect the way he was. 

Jaemin hummed. “Minor setback. I’m pretty skilled, it’s just that fighting more than three drevaks all at once is a pain in the ass.” 

Renjun frowned in confusion, stopping right at the entrance of the store. He turned to the Shadowhunter, and tilted his head. “What’s a dre...vak?” 

Jaemin, who was also facing him, blinked, the smirk off his lips. “You don’t know what a drevak is?” 

Renjun shook his head. 

“How old are you?” 

“Sixteen.” Renjun answered. “I’m turning seventeen in a few days.” He wasn’t sure whether Jaemin needed to know the last part, but he informed him just in case. 

Jaemin nodded. “I just turned seventeen in August, so obviously not age…” He seemed to be observing the Warlock, which Renjun didn’t mind. The Shadowhunter intrigued him, he was more interesting than any Mundane. 

“How long have you been practicing magic?” Jaemin asked. 

Renjun thought about it. When did he start learning? “Umm...three months ago, maybe? I can’t remember clearly.” 

“That makes sense, then. Drevaks are just some demons. They’re weak, but as I said before, a pain in the ass.” Jaemin explained briefly. His smirk started to form across his lips again, and Renjun knew anything he was gonna say next would be stupid. He just knew it. 

“I know quite a lot about demons and what not, what if I teach you?” He suggested.

Renjun rolled his eyes. “I already have a teacher you- uh, Shadowhunter.” Thankfully he stopped himself from insulting the other. 

“You don’t like Shadowhunters?” Jaemin questioned, and  _ was he pouting? _

Renjun blinked at him, not wanting to admit that the attractive male did happen to look adorable,  _ nope _ . “I don’t have an opinion on them. You’re the first one I’ve met. I was just told to stay away because they -you- are dangerous and only bring trouble.” He explained. 

“Yeah...that makes sense.” Jaemin nodded, his expression changing to one of understanding. 

The Shadowhunter seemed to be quite expressive of his emotions -Renjun could not relate. 

Thinking that was the end of that conversation, Renjun turned around and entered the grocery store. He would not admit he mostly did that to rid himself from the awkward atmosphere that had settled upon them. 

“So, what’s your Warlock Mark?” Jaemin questioned. 

_ Oh, my lords, does he have an off button. _ Renjun thought as he released a sigh. “Take a wild guess.” Was his reply as he started to search the aisles for what he needed. Jaemin followed him like a lost puppy. 

“A guessing game? I’m down!” Jaemin exclaimed, his voice loud in the empty grocery store. “Do you have a tail you’re hiding?”

Renjun almost laughed at that.  _ Almost _ . Only because the guess was bizarre. Instead he shook his head. 

They entered the cookies and biscuits aisle, Renjun immediately looking for his favourite oreos. He noticed from the corner of his eyes that Jaemin was trying to observe the top of his head. 

“You don’t have horns. Not even tiny ones. Have you glamoured your Mark?” Jaemin continued. 

Renjun rolled his eyes again -something he found himself doing a lot. He found his favourite oreos, carrot cake flavour, but they were on a high shelf. He sighed at that, cursing his short stature. 

But then, he turned to the Shadowhunter beside him, surprised taking over him at the intensity of the way Jaemin was observing him, his eyes narrowed as he took in each aspect of the Warlock. Renjun wasn’t sure if he liked that. 

_ Why is he staring at me like that? Why is he taking this so seriously? Jaemin, what the fuck? _ His mind ranted. 

“I’ll tell you my Warlock Mark if you do something for me.” He stated, keeping expressionless. He was good at that; ignoring emotions and keeping his facial expressions neutral, not revealing the mental breakdowns his mind tended to go through. 

His statement caught Jaemin’s attention as he smiled widely, looking more boyish than before. “What is it?”

Renjun ignored the not-so-attractive-but-actually-very-attractive man and turned his attention to the cookies, pointing at them. “Get me those. I can’t reach them, and don’t you dare call me short, or I will light you on fire.” 

Jaemin bit his lip, smile still wide, but complied. He easily grabbed the packet, but then held it away from the small Warlock. “Tell me your Mark first.” 

Renjun sighed, unimpressed. “Fine. It’s my hair. Now, gimme.” He reached out his arm, satisfied when the Shadowhunter gave him what he wanted. 

“Your hair, huh…” Jaemin stared at the silky silver-lavender hair of the Warlock. “It’s pretty.” 

Internally, Renjun was screaming. Outside, he let a smirk of his own form across his lips, “Oh, I know.” 

  
  


_ This seemed to surprise, but also intrigue, the Shadowhunter.  _

_ “He’s perfect.” He absentmindedly mumbled under his breath, watching the Warlock engrossed in finding other cookies to try out.  _

_ “Absolutely perfect.” _

**Author's Note:**

> let us know what yall thought of it!! we really thought this would be fun to do :)
> 
> anywhoos stay safe and enjoy your day/night!!  
> ~TheBreadWitch


End file.
